iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Project Borealis
Project Borealis was a supposed secret project conducted by the Reuselerrian government. The exact nature and purpose of the project itself is still unknown to this day and it has been a subject to numerous conspiracy theories. The Reuselerrian government itself denied the existence of the project, however leaked data indicated that major clandestine project under such names perpetrated by the Reuselerrian government did exist to some degree. Furthermore, leaked intel from other countries indicate that international governments partially know and acknowledge the existence of the project, information which the Reuselerrian government routinely denied. Evidence Numerous evidences consisting primarily of leaks were claimed to proof the existence of the project and detail its exact nature. The venerability of these projects remains questionable. Embassy Leak Leaked messages sent to Reuselerrian embassy in White City indicated an awareness of the project on White City and Reuselerria's part and the aftermath of a supposed incident related on the project revolving around Empress Lexianne I. The string of messages sent involved Crown Princess Melannie de Reus, Duchess and Ambassador Coraline de Reus, Fleet Admiral Chelsea W. Neuville, Admiral Helga B. Nelson, and ambassadorial Secretary Jacquelyn F. Kelly. Only messages received by the embassy is known, their replies remain unknown. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:EXPUNGED''-- Date: 3/--/---- Dear Aunt, I forgot to tell you to pass our thanks to the Vizars before you went back. Without their help we couldn't have done this, so be sure to pass them our deepest gratitude. I'll make sure mom knows about this and we'd have a formal banquet or something to celebrate this with the Vizars; once she settles down, of course. Right now she's still rather shocked and tired from the thing, but hopefully she recovers soon - for now I'm just glad she's back safely. So be sure to give the Vizars our, and my personal thanks. (and I thank you too for convincing them to do this - that's was a great challenge itself.) Love, your niece. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Northern Hyperloop Project Date: 4/--/---- Dear Aunt, Mom woke up this morning and she seemed fine. The rest of us gathered around her and stayed awake all night to make sure she's alright - so we're certainly relieved (and certainly need some sleep ourselves). She insists on going back to work immediately but we convinced her to take a rest for a while. Still, she can't stop asking about things that she missed while she was there. She asked me to ask you to send her personal thank you to the Vizars for saving her, and to also ask about that northern hyperloop thing with them (in that specific order). And of course, I didn't forget to tell her about your part in this. She can't express how much she thank you and she'd love it if you visit her soon. Love, your niece. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Query for the Necromancers Date: 7/--/---- Dear Aunt, Mom's been acting weirdly recently. She's been far more silent for the past two days and she's been oddly...irresponsive? When I or other people talk to her she'll often lose attention and gives you this blank stare. When she got out from her 'trance' she doesn't seem to have a clue on what she was doing. I also haven't seen her sleep at all since the day she came back. Maybe I just didn't notice her do so, but when I asked around no one else seem to saw her sleep either; some even swore seeing her working or wandering around at night. Though when I asked mom herself she said she did sleep. Her handmaidens also did say she often work all night and that I shouldn't worry about it - but I just can't help feeling something is off. I'm leaving for Concordia tomorrow to attend businesses on her behalf and I just want to make sure she's alright. So could you do me a personal favor and ask the Vizars about this? or am I worrying over nothing. Hopefully its the latter. Love, your niece. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Re:Re:Query for the Necromancers Date: 16/--/---- Dear Aunt, Sorry for not replying earlier, the message was buried and Concordia didn't fail to keep me busy. Today I went back to the Markovna to check her out and needless to say I'm very concerned. Things have gotten weirder since the last time I was here. I've asked people and they still said there's no certain sign that she slept at all since I left. They said she's acting mostly normally at day - but, its a different story at night. Several people swore they saw mom standing in the balcony staring at the dark void. This happened around the same time almost everyday for the past week. One handmaiden claimed she tried to approach mom when she was doing that and heard her murmuring something to herself - that scared off the handmaiden and she immediately backed away. A sailor from a naval corvette on a routine patrol around the island was observing mom with his binocular and swore she stared right back at him - from more than a kilometer away. I want to believe people are just being superstitious and spread foolish rumors among themselves - but after all that happened recently it seemed more real than not. Again, sorry for the late reply. You noted that you haven't got the necromancer's response when you sent me your reply? If they still haven't replied until now do ask them again - I really need info on this. Sincerely, your niece. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Query for the Necromancers Date: 18/--/---- Still no reply? If you can't contact them directly can you lobby through the Vizar government or ask the Grand Vizar himself? Things are getting worse - now I'm certain she's not normal and it has something to do with the incident. I've seen her walking around the palace in complete darkness and suddenly bursting in maniacal laugh, proclaiming she'll kill us all. She also talked gibberish to herself a lot about "The End". I don't know what to do - I'm just scared and clueless - all of us are. I've had to let go three of our staff as they resigned over this. The rest of us are shaken and I'm trying my best to keep myself from breaking down. It was foolish of us to mess with the unknown and thinking we can escape the reprecussions. Maybe it would've been better if we left her to her own fate - death would've been a preferable option to this. This person isn't my mother. At this point I just don't care anymore...I just want answers. Please. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (No Subject) Date: 18/--/---- I calmed myself down and try to control the situation - that's what she would've done. Half the staff tried to resign but I denied their request. I've also ordered the detainment of the ones I've let go earlier today - I don't want the word of this getting out. Not a chance. I called in the High Priestess and all key ministries to ensure the country remains running - its what she would've wanted. When the worst comes, I want to make sure that the country doesn't end up like Panzeria. I've convinced the ministers to accept my authority in the absence of my mother's and the priestess has legitimized my status as a secret Acting Empress right now. I would only officially become Empress in public when it is certain that my mother would never recover from this. All involved parties are working as quick as possible to smoother the transition. Key figures of the armed forces have declared their support for me and the commander of the strategic forces have transferred the control over the country's strategic forces to me. Goddess knows what my mother could've done with all those bombs. We're also working hard to keep the public unaware of this dire situation, the Ministry of Information have devised a plan to use old footage and rework it to give the appearance that the Empress is still around, but she noted that this trickery wouldn't last for long, and would last even shorter outside the country. I just can't believe this is happening. I know that one day I would succeed my mother, but I don't want it to be like this. I'm not ready. I don't think I ever will be - but for the sake of the country and for my mother I'll do what I must. I need your help on this, and I still need a word from the Vizars. From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: pointless Date: 19/--/---- I don't know what's happening anymore. I'm seeing things. Everyone else here does too. I've barely slept, but when I do, I had a dream - a vision of what once were and what is to come. A long dead foreign world standing still in eerie silence. Its lush lands now lay barren, their crystal waters now putrid, and their glimmering skies now dark. Remnants of great structures lay in ruins and among them were the corpses of its once proud inhabitants. This image kept repeating, different world each time, and the last one was ours - sharing the same fate as others. In the last image, mother stood among the ruins. She smiled at me, but it wasn't the warm motherly smile I knew - it was a smile of malice. I don't know what to take from it. Is mother trying to warn us or threaten us? Is this a punishment or just the inevitable? Who cares. I appreciate that the Vizars have responded and offered to send their necromances but I think its too late. It was always too late. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. The end is coming. From: Chelsea W. Neuville (Fleet Admiral of the Holy Navy of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (Confidential)FAILURE''-- Date: 19/--/---- To her Most Esteemed Royal Highness, Duchess Coraline de Reus of Katherine, Ma'am, I regret to be the one to inform you of this dire turn of events. As far as I am aware of, you have been following the developments regarding the Empress and the situation at Markovna. As of yet, Empress Lexianne I remains psychologically incapable of leading the country and is under tight security measures as she poses constant danger to herself and others around her. More recently, Crown Princess Melannie is similarly irresponsible, showing the development of similar symptoms suffered by the Empress. Following this we have taken the necessary steps to try and secure the Crown Princess from further harm. She have been safely transferred to FAILURE''-- for her own safety. A naval blockade have been put into effect around Markovna Island to isolate it and prevent further incident. Most staff has been evacuated and replaced by military personnel. The previous staff is currently detained on FAILURE''-- until safety can be assured and further orders are given. Understanding the current situation and adhering to our national laws for succession of power, it is my duty and the obligation of the armed forces of Reuselerria to reaffirm our commitment, as mandated by the Goddess, the Royal Family, and the People to serve the Holy Throne. As you are the third person in the succession line you are now in temporary command of Reuselerria and all the power in her disposal - thus we await your order. -Fleet Admiral Chelsea W. Neuville From: Chelsea W. Neuville (Fleet Admiral of the Holy Navy of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (Confidential)FAILURE''-- Date: 21/--/---- To her Most Esteemed Royal Highness, Acting-Empress Coraline de Reus; Duchess of Katherine, We would like to inform you regarding an urgent development in Markovna Island. Military personnel posted around the vicinity of the Palace have been reported to have psychological disturbances ranging from anxiety to complete mental breakdowns. A severe case includes Pvt. Jane T. Renville, a marine on guard who came into direct contact with the Empress and completely broke down in hysteria. Pvt. Renville's squad mates tried to extract her into safety but she shot herself in the process. In the light of this, we have taken a preemptive action of extracting all remaining personnel from the vicinity of the Palace and widening the isolation zone. Personnel that had been affected were sent back home for treatment. The Vizar experts that had been sent have been highly uncooperative, they refuse to provide much details for us to work with - for now we have adapted a policy of wait and see. -Fleet Admiral Chelsea W. Neuville From: Chelsea W. Neuville (Fleet Admiral of the Holy Navy of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (Confidential)FAILURE''-- Date: 22/--/---- To her Most Esteemed Royal Highness, Acting-Empress Coraline de Reus; Duchess of Katherine, I am happy to report that the Crown Princess finally went to sleep last night and woke up today healthily, she is still under constant watch to ensure that she remains safe and she will still remain kept at FAILURE''-- until her condition is certain. Similarly, the Royal Staff and the Military Personnel that had been quarantined for their safety are also recovering speedily while showing no signs of abnormal behavior. They will remain detained until further orders. However, I regret to inform you that the situation in Markovna Island had worsened rapidly. We have numerous reports coming from soldiers stationed around the perimeter of Empress Lexianne appearing and disappearing in numerous places around the area and being in multiple places at the same time. The reports are concentrated around Markovna Island but there were spotting reported as far as Mila Island. The soldiers have been ordered to keep a constant watch on the area to reaffirm these report. The Vizars remain uncooperative. -Fleet Admiral Chelsea W. Neuville From: Chelsea W. Neuville (Fleet Admiral of the Holy Navy of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (Confidential)FAILURE''-- Date: 22/--/---- Urgent development. There has been confirmed report of an attack. A squad from the 5th Batallion/3rd Marine Division claimed to have encountered the Empress in Kunis Island, and carefully observed her from about 200 meters away. The squad claimed that when the Empress saw them, she 'warped' into their direction and attacked one of them, she proceeded to disembowel two of the marines with her bare arms under fire from the rest of the squad. The gunfire reportedly has no effect on her and she disappeared on her own accord. The remaining squad have been extracted and moved into the facility at [--''DECRYPTION'' FAILURE--]. The former orders to keep a close watch have been rescinded and all personnel have been ordered to keep away from contacting and exposing themselves to the Empress at all costs, the operation is now focused on keeping things from getting in or getting out. The isolation zone has been further extended and we are waiting further orders. From: Chelsea W. Neuville (-) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Resignation Date: 23/--/---- To her Most Esteemed Royal Highness, Acting-Empress Coraline de Reus; Duchess of Katherine, Things have been worsening since the past day. The personnel are suffering from disorganization and low morale. The skies are dark while and the world stood silent. We're in the middle of the ocean yet the waters remain still and there's barely any wind. Our electrical equipment are constantly malfunctioning while our communication arrays are experiencing disturbances in the form of intense static sounds. The Vizars? Fucking useless. They're as scared and clueless as we are but they won't admit it. Reports of her sightings continues and in higher occurrences. I even saw her myself. She was with me when I was alone in the deck. Despite my own orders I can't help but to look at her. The beautiful, energetic gal who had an odd love of Eastonian jazz looks no different to when we met at a royal banquet a year ago. Still stunningly charming as always. Don't worry. She didn't harm me. She merely showed me something: A world engulfed in darkness and emptiness. Our great monuments derelict and abandoned. Among them, millions of cold bodies. Yours, mine, and everyone we knew and loved. I wish to resign my post as Fleet Admiral as I feel that I no longer have the ability to command and I wish to spend more time with my family back home. -Chelsea W. Neuville From: Helga B. Nelson (Admiral of the Holy Navy of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (Confidential)FAILURE''-- Date: 25/--/---- To her Most Honorable Royal Highness, Acting-Empress Coraline de Reus; Duchess of Katherine, As per your request I have taken over the responsiblities for the duties assigned to my former superior, Fleet Admiral Neuville. We're still trying to convince her not to resign but we thus far agreed to relinquish her of the responsibilities to the current situation. I've extended the perimeters of the isolation zone further in hopes that it it would be safer for our personnel to operate, and to ensure there are no incursions by unassuming civilians. I understand that you denied my request of deploying more vessels in the isolation zone under the notion that such mass deployment would attract unwarrented attention, however I would like Your Honorable to implore again as our current available vessels are stretched thin and are inadequate to effectively cover the area. Yesterday, a Ngoi fishing vessel strayed 25 kilometers into the isolation zone before our vessels escorted it out. We're afraid that more of similar incidents will happen without adequate coverage from the navy since we are blocking international waters at this point. -Admiral Helga B. Nelson From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (No Subject) Date: 26/--/---- Dear Aunt, I feel better now. They still kept me in detainment but they're letting me contact you now. I'm trying to process what happened and what I've seen now that I've calmed down and in control of myself. The visions that I've get still lingers on my mind but now I can soundly reflect upon it. Honestly, I still have no clue. Throughout my detainment I haven't been informed on how the situation develops. I naturally want to know but they won't let me - perhaps its for the best that I don't know for now. At this point I've coped and I accept that she's gone for good. Part of me wishes that she isn't and that when I get out from here I'll be at her embrace again. I deeply appreciate that you've taken control of the situation while I'm gone, and I wish that you continue to do so until I feel confident enough to come back (and until they let me go). I hope everything goes well. Love, your niece. From: Helga B. Nelson (Admiral of the Holy Navy of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: (Confidential)FAILUR''E-- Date: 28/--/---- To her Most Honorable Royal Highness, Acting-Empress Coraline de Reus; Duchess of Katherine, I am happy to report you that reports of incidents have ceased for the past two days, the morale and spirit of the crew returned to normal and we're performing optimally. The skies on the area have cleared, the winds are blowing normally, and the waves are rolling once more as usual. We've also convinced Fleet Admiral Neuville to remain in her position now that she can think more clearly, though she still request a short break. The navy tried moving in and shrink the perimeter by several kilometers, and so far there had been no reports of any abnormality. I recommend gradually approaching the island and to further shrink the zone of isolation for the upcoming days. I just need your permission, Ma'am. In regards to the detainees at FAILURE''--, their condition has been observed as absolutely normal since their detainment, same for the Crown Princess. Thus we are waiting further instructions from you on how to proceed with them. -Admiral Helga B. Nelson From: Melannie de Reus (Crown Princess of Reuselerria) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: Fw:(Confidential)FAILURE''-- Date: 29/--/---- << This message have been forwarded to you from FAILURE''-- >> To Her Majesty Melannie I de Reus, 14th Empress of Reuselerria. Our personnel have safely secured the Palace. No incidents thus far and we will continue to monitor the situation closely and provide you with necessary details. The security zone have been reduced to its normal area but we will continue to maintain sparse patrol over the region. I'm sorry to report that there are no sign of your mother, Empress Lexianne I. We will continue to thoroughly search the area for any sign of her whereabouts. -Admiral Helga B. Nelson From: 9i57j0j69i60l2j0l2533j0j7 (????????) To: Coraline de Reus (Duchess of Katherine, Reuselerrian Ambassador to White City) Subject: IcokWuWwB4vOvgSI46CIBQ Date: 30/--/---- Coraline, my beloved sister. I haven't had the chance to show you. I'll be there soon. From: Melannie de Reus (Empress of Reuselerria) To: Jacquelyn F. Kelly (First Secretary of the Reuselerrian Embassy to White City) Subject: (No Subject) Date: 31/--/---- I don't care how. I don't want any Vizar police on this - hell, I don't want any Vizar meddling. Tell the useless fucks to go fuck themselves. They've done enough damage. Tell them my aunt is a high profile figure and her being murdered would warrant our investigation and I don't give a fuck about police sovereignty or whatever - I'm sick of this endless shit. Just make sure the Vizars are out of this. I'm going to assign the RIA to look on this and I want my aunt's body to be back here for autopsy tomorrow morning. The string of messages ended afterwards. The incidents remained unverified and denied by the Reuselerrian government by 2 BCE. Duchess Coraline de Reus was found dead due to unknown reasons on the day the supposed the string of messages ended. Jacquelyn F. Kelly replaced her as the Ambassador to White City, Fleet Admiral Chelsea W. Neuville remained in her post as the commander of the Holy Navy. Empress Lexianne I continued to be the monarch of the Holy Union of Reuselerria for several years after. Category:New Iotania